In The Rain
by Patty Potter-Pevensie
Summary: Everyone from my favorite animes and my real life are just going to go have some awesome summertime fun! Will anything interesting happen? I can tell you one thing, lots of random and hopefully funny to you things will happen!
1. Start of the Summer Water Games

Me: Hey Everyone! 'Tis be Michukat_Ruki, or just call me Luna/Patty if you want!

Alyssa: Why are you speaking in a Christmassy accent if it's the summer? June 24, 2009 to be exact!

Me: Really? Thought it was the 25th……

Alyssa: You know what? Let's get on with your first story ever…

Me: Not really my first y'know. I've written a lotta stories for school and when I was bored. Ohh, there's one I gotta post on here even though it was for school….it's 26 pages!

Alyssa: Okay you know what Patty I……wait, did you say _26 pages?_

Me: Yeah why?

Alyssa: Nevermind. Get on with your story.

Me: Okay!.......Will someone please do the exclaimer?

Alyssa: You mean, _dis_claimer?

Me: Yeah! That boring thing that prevents us from not being unsued!

Alyssa: Yeah, uh-huh, anyway will someone that's gonna be in this story do it? I'm not doin' it…..

Me: I'm not doin' it, I'm the authoress. I control the story. I'll have good ol' Takky do it!

Alyssa: Takky? Who's that?

Me: The one who Rika affectionately calls Gogglehead. Y'know, the one named Takato Matsuki? Sometimes I wish he were my brother.

Alyssa: Yeah okay.

Me: TAKKY! WILL YOU PLEASE DO THE DISC THINGIE?

Takato: Disclaimer?

Me: YEAH! Will ya?

Takato: NO!

Me: Please? –insert puppy dog eyes- If you don't I'll tell Ri you like her…-insert suddenly evil yet happy planner face-

Takato: -eyes widen- Luna does not own any of us. Except for Alyssa's character, and her own. Seeing how Alyssa owns Luna in her stories, of which one I star in. And any of her friends' characters, but I don't think they're reading this so I don't think that part matters….

Me: YAY! Thanx Takky!

Alyssa: Now get on with the story! We've wasted at least 2 and a quarter pages with this conversation.

Me: Fine. Please enjoy and review! And I hope you didn't-

Alyssa/Takato: PLAY BUTTON PUSHING TIME!

Me: Tell you at the end….

------------------------In The Rain-------------------------

"Man! I am super bored." Patricia "Patty" complained as she beat the crap outta Kazu Shioda at the Digimon Card Game. She was wearing a midnight blue v-neck with a crimson red tee underneath, black jean shorts, dark purple sandals, black fingerless gloves, silver wristbands with yellow stars, and a silver crescent moon locket. (PS: Everyone's wearing the same outfit as in the show, just with a shorts version of the bottoms they're wearing, unless otherwise stated. )

"Hey, are you saying you're bored when you're clearly playing against me, the _best_ Digimon player ever?" Kazu bragged yet somehow asked at the same time.

"Since you put it that way…Yup!"

"She's got you there Kazu. Plus she's best friends with the Digimon Queen. She's bound to be pretty good at this." Kazu's 'posse' Kenta Kitagawa mumbled to his best friend. MarineAnemon floated around his partner, nodding his head.

Patty turned drew, smiled, and played. "I digivolve my Crescemon to Dianamon and attack using Arrow of Artemis." She smirked. "I think I just won."

"AWW NUTS!" Kazu yelled as he fell onto his back, making him look up at the sky. Guardromon tried to comfort him, but his pride was beaten. He got beat by a girl who wasn't the Digimon Queen. (A/N: Why am I un-making-myself-look-kewl? That didn't make sense...)

"Haha, guess Patty beat you, huh, Kazu?" Another friend of Patty's, Jeri Katou, giggled as she came into view.

"Hey Jeri! I was waiting for someone else besides these stupid knuckleheads to show up." Patty laughed as Kazu and Kenta yelled at her. (A/N: Use your imagination for what they're yelling to me about.) "Okay. Shut up you guys. Y'know I'm just joking. Mostly. You're pretty cool. Every once in a while."

"YAY!" Kazu and Kenta shrieked, like little girls, happy about getting a positive comment.

"Ouch, someone forgot to lower their voice before shrieking out like a little girl and driving away all the normal people."

"Terriermon!" Now that was a familiar sound. Henry Wong and Terriermon waved at everyone before sitting down beside Patty. "So, what happened?"

"And why did Kazu and Kenta shriek like little girls! Oh wait I know!"

"Terriermon…."

"It's because they are ones!"

"There's a shock," Patty said sarcastically, but laughed whole-heartedly.

"Y'know, I've never seen Patty lose her cool before," mused a voice. "Hey guys, what's up?" Ryo Akiyama asked as he walked into the clearing the group was in.

"Oh, you know, the regular. Sky, sun, clouds, moon, stars, comets, asteroids, other junk that has to do with science. Sorry Henry, but I just can't stay awake in science anymore!" Patty rambled until she was stopped by,

"Lu, shut up. No need to ramble about all those things in the sky," Rika mock-glared as she walked in. Renamon phased in, then phased right back out behind her tamer. Patty mock-glared right back, before they both burst out laughing.

"What's with the laughter?" Takato asked as he too came into view. (A/N: Rhyme time! I made that up. Corny huh?) Guilmon was struggling to keep up.

"What, Takato, sad that you aren't the cause of Rika's laughter?" Terriermon joked. Takato's eyes widened to the size of ping pong balls, and his face turned bright red, like a tomato. Rika stopped laughing and glared at the bunny-dog-thing.

"Shut up, Terriermon." Was what came outta her mouth.

"Oh well. Now that Rukato teasing is over, let's get back to business!" Patty smiled, jumping up and throwing her arms out in a V-shape.

"What's Wukato, Patty-niichan?" Suzie asked. No one except Henry and Jeri had noticed she was there, so they jumped.

"Oh, just something Suzie. Don't worry, I'll tell you later, but don't tell anyone else, promise?" she replied, whispering the last part so Takato and Rika wouldn't hear her. She had felt them glaring at her.

"Okay, I pwomise," Suzie grinned, like she knew a secret, holding Lopmon tightly.

"Anyway," Henry coughed, "What business are you talking about Patty?"

"Well, Henguino, I was thinking of thinking of what to do because I am SUPER-O BORED-O!" Patty exclaimed.

"Well, how about we, go to the amusement park?" Ryo suggested.

"Nah, too much," Patty and Rika said together.

"How about we lay inside?" Kazu asked.

"And play video and card games?" Kenta added.

"Nah, too little," They again said at the same time.

"Wow, you two really are best friends," Takato said.

"Yup," Patty grinned.

"Plus, we got seven more," Rika continued.

"Woah," Jeri said. "Well, how about we invite them over to……play in water?"

"That's," they started, but then thought about it, "PERFECT! AWEOSME JERI!"

"May I join too?" a voice softly asked. There was a figure. Black spaghetti strap top, black jean skirt with black knee length leggings underneath, black flip flops, and blond hair were seen.

Patty smiled, "Sure, Alice. Of course. You are a Digimon Tamer after all!"

"What about us, Lu?" Everyone turned around, there were 12 more figures. They each stepped out, one by one. Kazu, Kenta, Takato, and Henry gaped.

"No way! It's…."

--------------------------In the Rain------------------------

Me: Well Ima leave it at that. I hope it was a good first chapter for my first story. And what I was trying to say at the beginning, I hope you didn't think that conversation was stupid or time-wasting. Ima new at this. Well, please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve. TEEHEE! BYE!


	2. New Players!

Me: Okay, is this thing on?

Alyssa: Yeah, it's pretty much always on…

Me: Serious? Woah, does that mean we could be being watched right now? Ahh, it doesn't matter. Listening to Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato on the television, and One and the Same by Demi and Selena Gomez on the laptop I am currently using because I am not supposed to be on the computer right now. 10 o' clock.

Alyssa: And this matters how?

Me: It doesn't. I just feel like saying weird things right now.

Alyssa: Yeah. Anyway, let's just go on with the story. Luna does not own the Digimon characters, or any of the other anime characters. Just me, herself, and our other friends. Maybe we'll get partners too, or other things from the animes. She doesn't own that either.

Me: Yeah, plus I realizes that my middle name, Lois (Lu-ez), could make my nickname Lu, then being Lu-NA. Kewl huh?

Alyssa: Yeah. Anyway…

Alyssa/Me: PLAY BUTTON PUSHING TIME!!!

----------------------------In the Rain-------------------

"No way, it's…." Kazu paused.

"Yes, Kazu? Who are they?" Patty prompted. "We don't have all day."

"Please! Kazu's day is like a century to the rest of us. Kazu, no dramatic effect. Yes, they are the digidestined." Rika said, pointing at the digidestined. "I'm sure you know all of them."

"Duh! Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Jyou Kido, Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Kamiya, Daisuke Motomiya, Iori Hida, Miyako Inoue, and Ken Ichijouji!" Kenta squealed. He nearly fainted.

"Yes, wonderful Kenta! You know their names from the TV show. Now for their nicknames. Some of their real names are long. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei, Ken. Yeah, some of them have the same names. They didn't need a nickname." Patty listed.

"You should also know who their partners are." Rika looked at them expectantly. "You do know, right?"

"Of course," Takato mumbled. Rika glared at him, mouthing, "Good. I am not explaining all of them to you." He mouthed back, "You're welcome."

"Anyway, I think it's time for you all to meet my partner," Patty exclaimed. Everyone stared at her, except for Rika and Mimi, surprised by the outburst.

"Whoa, wait, what? You have a partner?" Henry asked, still surprised, but now because she had a partner.

"Yuppers. Why would I lie to you guys?" she cocked her head slightly to the side.

"I don't know. Anyway, let's see him!" Tai said.

"Her, Tai, it's a her," Patty shook her head, then called out, "Lunamon!"

A little white rabbit with purple accents, a sideways crescent moon on her forehead, a crescent moon on her body, one sideways near where her neck would be, like a necklace, sideways crescent moons on her hands, a pink ribbon crossed in front of her chest with a black circle, part of which is a silver crescent moon with eyes and a mouth sleeping, and red eyes jumped out of a tree, flipped, and landed. Then fell on her face. (A/N: It might be better to look her up.)

"Haha, that probably would've happened to me too," Patty laughed. Lunamon glared at her.

"Yeah, sure," her voice was melodic, and had a certain caring, older sister touch to it, but still quite childish.

"What's your digivice look like?" Ryo asked.

Patty smiled, "It looks like a, well I don't know, look for yourself!" She took out a circular object, about the same size as a D-Arc, aka Tamers digivice. It had a star shaped screen in the middle, outlined by a black rim. The actual digivice was like a rainbow of all the colors in the world, and more that most people never imagined! It had a glittering silver crescent moon and shining midnight star connected to the middle of the curve of it at the top. (A/N: Yes, yes I do like crescent moons. My friends say it's like my trademark.) It had a slit in the side, for cards, and a white clip at the back that had a black glowing diamond shape on it.

"What's that glittewy thing at the top, Patty-niichan?" Suzie asked, her eyes big and shimmering, like puppy dog eyes, except admiring.

"That, Suzie, would be my crest. The crest of Encouragement." Patty looked sad for a moment, then looked happy. The only ones who noticed were Rika and Mimi. The two shared a look, it said, "We need to check on her."

"It suits you, Patty," Izzy commented. Everyone nodded. Patty blushed out of embarrassment.

"I don't really know how it suits me," she said nervously, putting her right hand behind her head. Her left hand clutched her digivice tighter.

"Of course it does!" Rika, Mimi, Takato, and Tai said in unison.

"How?" Patty asked, freaked out at the way they all said it at the same time. She wondered what they would say.

"Well, you always smile in a situation, no matter what!" Takato started, "That's always encouraging, when someone's smiling." Patty's thoughts wandered. 'If only they knew…'

"You're always comforting someone," Rika continued.

"Making sure everyone's safe, even if you're not," Mimi listed.

"And you're always helping out," Tai joined in.

"Plus, sometimes, if we don't have the will to go on, you tell us a whole bunch of things, like we can't give up," a new male voice said.

"Or singing us a motivational song, and no matter what you say you are a wonderful singer," another new female voice added.

"And pretty much making sure we don't give up, don't lose our cool," a smooth male voice appeared.

"And, when we need it, give us a joke, a smile, maybe a laugh, and make us feel better about things," another voice, male, called. Six more figures came out of the bushes.

"Plus you make an awesome breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snack!" The all exclaimed together.

"Thanks for those reasons, people. It really helped," Patty smiled at the newcomers. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, we heard about your little party, and we wanted to come," A raven haired boy answered. His name is Ash Ketchum.

"Yeah, pretty much," a younger, dark blue haired boy, probably Suzie's age, shrugged. His name is Max Maple. (A/N: I don't know what their last names are, except for Ash's, so I made up their last names. I know Max is probably older than Suzie, but for this story's sake, they're the same age.)

"Plus we'd never miss out on your cooking. It's just as good as Brock's!" a brown haired female smiled. She's May Maple. Older sister of Max. The other three figures were Brock Harrison, Misty Waterlily, and Dawn Berlitz.

"Speaking of which, can we have some lunch? I am starving!" Matt exclaimed after the pleasantries and greetings and meetings were over.

Patty laughed, "Sure Matt. Brock, mind helping me out? I don't think I can make enough…"

"Are you kidding? You made breakfast for 30 people once!"

"Yeah, but these are…are…..over 30 people!"

"You mean plus the Digimon and Pokemon right?"

"…..Yes."

"Alright, I'll help."

"YAY!" So the two got to work. Patty was making some pizza, and Brock made hamburgers. Everyone else helped by setting the tables, park benches, looking for extra food, like fruits, looking for wood for the fire, or babysitting the younger ones, Suzie, Ai, Mako, and Max. Ai and Mako had come in after the Digidestined were introduced.

Once the tables were set, and the extra food was found, and the Pokemon and Digimon had their own food, the pizza and hamburgers were ready to be eaten. Patty even had bread made for Guilmon especially.

"It's filled with peanut butter!" She exclaimed, throwing it up in the air. Guilmon chased it and jumped up. He caught it in his mouth, and it was gone before he touched the ground. Terriermon, Monodramon, and Impmon pouted. She laughed. "Hey Guilmon, mind sharing your bread?" He nodded happily. Patty gave them each a loaf of bread with peanut butter.

They ate, but there was absolutely no silence between anyone! Everyone was talking to someone, either learning more about them, or just catching up on what was going on. The Digimon mingled with the Pokemon, and understood what they were saying! After everyone was finished eating, Everyone but Patty and Brock cleaned up.

"You guys made the food, it's the least we can do for you!" They had said when Patty and Brock tried to help. The two shrugged, then went off to play with the Digimon/Pokemon. Just then, a kunai with a note was thrown near Patty and Lunamon. Patty picked up the note, smiled, and yelled out, "Come on out, you knucklehead!"

Naruto Uzamaki leaped out of the trees, as did Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno walked out of the bushes. (A/N: Everyone seems to do that now…) Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru raced out of the trees. Shino Aburame was silent as he jumped out of a tree, and Choji Akimichi was loudly crunching on potato chips, following Shikamaru Nara out from behind a tree. Ino Yamanaka sitting on a tree branch, then she jumped out. Rock Lee was kicking Neji Hyuuga as practice, with Neji blocking almost every hit. Tenten was found laughing when she walked out, as a result of Lee accidentally kicking Neji in the groin. Patty laughed. 'Poor Neji.' She thought. Then she cleared her throat and said, "Introduce yourselves. We have a few more friends coming, and we don't want you guys to be total strangers to each other. Go and have fun while we set up everything." She, Rika, Mimi, May, and Hinata nodded at each other.


End file.
